What Is The Story of Peter Pan?
by CharmSpirit
Summary: What is the story of Peter Pan? Is it adventure? Romance? Fantasy? Or is it a story of tragedy? One-shot


**A/N: I was feeling deep and decided to write this. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. If I did, his story might have been a lot different...**

What is the story of Peter Pan? Is it adventure? Romance? Fantasy? Or is it a story of tragedy?

Peter Pan was no stranger to grief. He did not show it, of course, he was much too brave for that. But he was quite familiar with the feeling. He was also no stranger to loneliness, and sadness, and anger. Why was he cursed with the fate of not being able to grow up? Why did he continue to bring kids to Neverland, when all they ended up doing was leaving him? Peter didn't think—no, he _knew—_that nobody knew what it felt like to have people leave you over and over and over again. Dozens of people. Too many people.

It was always the same: the rush of excitement as he took their hands and guided them to Neverland, the everlasting happiness as he showed them the adventures the land could hold, and then the growing fear, as time wore on, of how long they could stand to stay here. Because the longer they stayed, he knew, the harder it would be to say goodbye when they decided it was time to leave. And then there was the sadness, the most terrible sadness, when they came up to him and said, "I want to go home, Peter."

But of course he didn't say anything about his feelings! He would placidly ask them, "Alright. When do you want to set off?" as if it was no big deal, as if it never affected him each time it happened. And then they would tell him, "Right now. I want to leave now." And he would nod, and he would tell the boys (if there were any at the time) where he was going, and he would lead them back to their home.

Only at the window, when they were saying their last goodbyes, would they glimpse some of Peter's internal struggle.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Peter would ask them, displaying a foolish hopefulness that maybe they would change their mind. And the never did.

"Oh, yes Peter. You see I must grow up, I can't stand it like you can…" They would say. Peter's face would harden, blaming them for his struggles and sadness, and he would simply turn around and fly away, ignoring their calls for him to come back. They would not stay for him, so why should he them?

The time in between bringing the children was the worst. That was the time when Peter would withdraw, when he would snap at anyone trying to talk to him, and when he would ponder and question his choices. Why had he chosen this again? Why did he want to be a child forever? Wasn't it for happiness? This certainly wasn't happiness, or care-freeness, it was just sadness. He hadn't bargained for this when he made his choice.

The Lost Boys, again, if there were any, would know not to bother Peter during this stage. They didn't have a clue why he acted like this, of course, because those people were just that to them: people. But they were so much more to Peter.

They were friends. He wasn't their leader, or their object of gossip, or their enemy, he was their friend. They were the only time he ever got to have friends. And they left him. Always, they left him. He couldn't understand why.

But it was partially his fault. Maybe if he talked to them more, about his feelings, then they could find another way out of this without hurting him so much. Maybe if he wasn't so dead set on never growing up, he would be able to have more friends. Maybe if he just matured a little, it wouldn't be so hard…

Before Peter could come to any of these conclusions, however, there came the next round of 'friends.' He was reminded why he had chosen this life, this life full of fun and adventures, full of happiness and excitement. During those times he was happy with his choice, and he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. Because he was a child, and he couldn't look ahead to how his choice would affect him later.

So, Peter Pan was no stranger to grief. He still did not show it, of course, he was much to brave for that. He was also no stranger to loneliness, and sadness, and anger. He was no stranger to the cycle he was trapped in, being cursed with the fate of never growing up. He was no stranger to the sadness he felt, bringing kids to Neverland when all they would do was leave him. Peter knew nobody would know what it felt like to have people leave you over and over and over again. Dozens of people. Too many people.

And so, we ask you again: what is the story of Peter Pan? Is it adventure? Romance? Fantasy? Or is it a story of tragedy?


End file.
